


Muggle Snacks

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Pop-Tarts, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Draco tries muggle snacks for the first time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Slythendor Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Kudos: 29





	Muggle Snacks

It was a beautiful day outside and Hermione was sitting at a bench with a book in her hand, eating a strawberry Pop-Tart. As she was reading, she heard footsteps approaching her. She glanced up and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her, and went back to her book.

"Granger," Draco said, taking a seat next to her.

"Malfoy," Hermione responded, her eyes not leaving her book.

"What are you eating?" Draco asked curiously.

"A Pop-Tart," Hermione said, still not making eye contact with the blond next to her.

"Pop-Tart?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah. What? Never heard of a Pop-Tart before?" Hermione asked, finally looking at him.

Draco just shook his head.

"It's a popular snack in the muggle world," Hermione explained.

"I see. Can I have a bite?" Draco asked.

"Why?" the brunette asked back.

"I just want a taste," Draco told her.

"Why are you even talking to me? You called me a Mudblood at the beginning of the year," Hermione snapped, then she looked back to her book.

Draco looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking back at the blond.

"I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood," Draco told her.

"I'm not going to forgive you right away," Hermione said. She shut her book after marking it, and placed it on her lap. "But I guess you could have a bite," she added as she tore off a corner of the pastry and handed it to the blond next to her. She watched as he took a bite, and he seemed to like it.

"Wow! This tastes delicious!" Draco said. "What other muggle snacks are there?" he asked.

* * *

"Crabbe and Goyle are going to be so jealous!" Draco joked, biting into a Twinkie. He and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall, with a pile of snacks in front of them. There were Twinkies, Cheez-Its, Cheetos, Teddy Grahams, Nutella, and Hershey's Kisses.

"Yeah! I'll say," Hermione laughed, popping a Cheeto in her mouth.

"I could look at these all day. Way better than watching Adrian and the Wood sister trying to share a grape," Draco said, pointing to the couple from across the Great Hall.

Hermione turned around to face them, then turned back to face the blond. "Oh my Godric, they're trying to 'Lady and the Tramp' a grape, when there's literally a huge bowl of grapes in front of them!" she said, shaking her head.

"Lady and what?" Draco asked curiously, eating a Hershey's Kiss.

"It's a movie," Hermione told him. "Anyways, let's eat these snacks," she added as she ate a Teddy Graham.

Draco just stared at her.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing," Draco said, snapping out of it. "Nothing," he repeated.

Hermione just shrugged and picked up a Hershey's Kiss. She felt it getting snatched from her fingers. What she didn't expect was for Draco to lean across the table and kiss her, and he immediately pulled away, blushing.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so sorry!" he panicked.

"Malfoy-" Hermione started.

"You probably hate me right now! But I now realized that I'm attracted to you and-"

"Malfoy-"

"You're right! I'm an idiot! I'm just going to suffer and watch Adrian and the Wood sister snogging and rubbing their relationship in my face and-"

"Malfoy-"

"And I'm gonna be forever alone and obsess over how happy they are and-"

"Draco!"

"I'm gonna die alone, Hermione! I'm gonna die alone!"

"Draco Malfoy! You listen to me right now!"

Draco stopped his rambling and looked at the curly haired girl across from him. "I'm listening," he said.

Hermione then leaned across the table and kissed him. After she pulled away, she smiled. "I just now realized that I'm attracted to you too, you idiot," she said.

The blond stared at her with a big smile on his face.

Hermione smiled back and looked down at the snacks again. "Let's enjoy these snacks now, shall we?"


End file.
